The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp for a vehicle such as an automobile.
There exists a vehicle lamp in which a turn lamp (direction indicator) is attached integrally to a door mirror mounted on a door of a vehicle (vehicle body). The turn lamp lights together with turn lamps provided at the front and rear of a vehicle notify people around the vehicle about the driving intention of a driver. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are sometimes used to light the turn lamps.
A light source and a long solid-core light guide (optical fiber) are provided to a lower part of the door mirror. The light source irradiates an end portion of the solid-core light guide (optical fiber) in a longitudinal direction such that light is radiated from an entire length of the light guide for design properties as well as for excellence in visibility (see Japanese published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2000-103287, for example).